Life in Snippets
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: What can life bring us? Joy or sorrow? Friendship or family? Eventual 100-chapter story, bringing us the tales of those who experience life just like everyone else. Response to the 100 Times Challenge.
1. Lily I

_A/N: This is for the 100 Times Challenge over at HPFC. Eventually, this will have 100 chapters, all similar in length. This is my first one, and not the best, but if you like it, feel free to put it on Story Alert! Thank you._

* * *

_Lily whispered_

"I'm sorry, Sev," her voice wavered between a sigh and a moan, her tone weak either way. "But you know it could have never worked with us."

His eyes hidden by his thick, black hair, he pleaded with her. "No, Lily, I'm different from the rest of that lot…" His words trailed off, and as they did, he stood corrected. He, too, knew that it could have never been productive.

She outstretched her slim hand and gently tilted his chin upwards, so they saw eye to eye. The green pupils met the black, and the latter's owner could feel any life inside of him drain away as he looked into her soul.

Lily Evans opened her mouth, and whispered to Severus Snape.

"But…I still love you."

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Percy

_A/N: Thanks to all for last chapter's reviews! These all will most likely be short and sweet and to the point._

* * *

_Percy broke_

He wanted to prove all the doubtful wrong. He knew what his family thought of him, that he had become ruthless and power-hungry. Only he knew the truth, and of all the things he had uncovered about himself in this short lifetime, he was not stupid like that. Everyone needed their own space at a time, to sort thoughts out, to find themselves. Why couldn't they realize that?

He's taught himself not to miss anyone, to stay strong and just focus on work. He pretends the war will be through soon and everything will be all right, with or without his family. He is not weak. He is a capable survivor.

It is Christmastime when it happens, and he is alone at an empty bar. A bare plate sits in front of him, and the flames in the fireplace just barely crackle. A family comes, traveling for the holidays, and they smile, enjoying each others' company. Before he knows it, an image of his own family flashes in his mind, and his vision grows blurry as long kept in tears emerge. He doesn't want to cry, but somehow he knows he has to.

And Percy finally broke.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	3. Molly

_Molly worried_

She sits awake at night, wringing a dish cloth nervously as the clock in the living room counts away at the moments. The children are asleep upstairs, completely oblivious to their father's absence. Molly wishes she can be like them, carefree and laughing. They are still young, not realizing the horror that occurs every day outside of their boundaries.

Nowadays, it is a blessing just for Arthur to arrive home from work on time, and for their friends to succeed at visiting them without trouble. She can't imagine what her state would be if she and her husband were part of the Order, like Fabian and Gideon. Perhaps it's best to stay out of the loop of things, for your family's safety and your own sanity.

Tick, tick, tick, ding, ding - another hour gone. The day will be officially over soon.

She places aside her dish cloth, and her hands shake even more. Grabbing at the cloth to overpower these quivers, Molly shuts her eyes, just waiting.

She is worried for anyone like her.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! This was intended to take place during the First War, probably before Ron and Ginny were born, and the others were quite little. _


	4. James II

_James grabbed_

His heart pounds furiously as he zooms around in the air frantically. Everyone is watching him. Matt and Alice. The professors. His brother and cousins. And somehow, James feels that up in the heavens, his grandfather is speculating at him as well.

_Where is that bloody Snitch?_

It is his first Quidditch match as the Gryffindor Seeker, the position his dad and grandfather had held before him, and a spot that his mother belonged in for a time as well. He wants to live up to the Potter legacy, to be like Dad and his namesake. No one had heard of a Potter who wasn't good at flying. He _has _to win this.

_The game won't be finished without me!_

He had been so close to making the team the past two years. In his second year, both he and his best friend Matthew Wood were trying out for Seeker, and because of their poor sportsmanship between each other, they were both disqualified from tryouts. Last year, he came down with the flu just two days before tryouts and couldn't attend them. This year seemed like a miracle, with him being named the team Seeker.

_I need to do this!_

James spots a glitter of gold by the Hufflepuff goal post, and sets off, without worrying if the other Seeker will follow. He is so close.

_I can do it!_

The rest of the players a blur to him and the crowd's cheers only a buzz, he reaches out and grabs it – his key to continuing a family legacy.

* * *

_A/N: The Matt and Alice mentioned are Matthew Wood and Alice Longbottom, James's best friends. This does take place during their fourth year. Please review! _

_Someone also pointed out that James Potter I was a Chaser. Take this as film canon, when he's said to be a Seeker. _


	5. Victoire

_Victoire cried_

It is her eighteenth birthday today. If she was born on any other day, the people surrounding her would be jovial, not a saddened spirit among them.

But no. She was too eager to enter the world and had to arrive a day earlier than expected.

It is May 2, and she goes with her family to Hogwarts, just like every other year. Maman is wearing her only black robe, the one reserved just for this day. Dad and her uncles have unreadable visages on their faces, and her aunts bite their lips often, their eyes translucent. Grandma and Granddad keep to themselves and each other, holding hands and avoiding speaking. Her sister, brother, and cousins stay huddled in a group, whispering among each other, and feeling awkward being at this memorial ceremony for strangers.

And she only stares, her eyes running over the sea of names on the slab of granite in the Great Hall until she finds the only familiar one.

_Fred Weasley._

A different Fred Weasley is still here, and May 2 is the only day when he doesn't laugh and crack jokes. But this engraved name holds more meaning, and it is the reason of her family's actions.

Victoire learned at an early age that her birthday was different from others, that on this day it was not all about her. Never has she complained. It wouldn't be fair to the adults if she did. But never has she cried and let sad and lonely feelings drain out of her system. She had to be an influence for the younger ones.

But she was a real woman now. And once in a while, woman had the permission to cry.

And so she did.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	6. Neville

_A/N: The following isn't my best, but I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Neville provided_

"The first years in my dormitory can't stop having nightmares," Ginny confided to him at breakfast in late October. "The girls all say that it's because of…" She paused, peering up at the staff table cautiously, then turning back to her friend. "_Them_."

Neville knew who she meant – Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the Death Eaters employed as teachers here. He had never felt so angry before at their so-called teaching methods. Who would want to harm innocent _eleven-year-olds_?

He nodded as she spoke. "The first-year boys are scared as well. They don't like to admit it, but Seamus and me, we can tell." He cut apart his sausage with fiery, imagining the Carrows as the meat on his plate. "They don't deserve to be treated that way."

"McGonagall says we should just try to stay together and listen to them," Ginny stared down at her pumpkin juice glumly. "But everyone knows we can't do that."

Neville doesn't care what McGonagall advises to them. He won't let the little kids suffer. He sleeps in the common room that night, on a sofa, and if any younger students have trouble falling victim to sleep, they come and talk with him.

Later, when there are an estimate of about seventy others boarding in the Room of Requirement, he gives to all newcomers a blanket and pillow, and assigns them a hammock.

Not only does he hand out sleeping necessities, he provides something greater – a sense of safety for all those who fear.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! :)_


	7. Hermione

_A/N: Thanks for all the past reviews!_

* * *

_Hermione danced_

There is going to be a ball. She dreads dancing. Dancing isn't for bookish girls like her. Maybe she won't be asked to it and can spend the night in the common room, with the books that understand her perhaps better than anyone – or anything - else.

No, now there is a change of plans. Viktor Krum has asked _her_ to the Yule Ball._ Her_, Hermione Granger. She has never kissed a boy before. Her femininity is barely _noticed_ by boys. But of course she'll say yes to Viktor, not to prove wrong the nasty Slytherin girls who have teased her, but to feel different than before – like someone _beautiful_.

Her hair looks perfect; her dress is like a princess's. She feels like she's on the top of the world. She is swirled, dipped, and twirled. She is the belle of the ball. She is dancing.

* * *

_A/N: Let's continue the review trend, shall we? :)_


	8. Albus II

_Albus yawned_

It is New Year's Eve. The clock reads half past ten, and Albus is the only child under the age of eight who has managed to stay awake. His siblings and cousins are upstairs in their allotted bedrooms for the night, deep in dreamland. The Scamanders and Longbottoms left for their homes when their children fell asleep far too quickly. Albus laughs at them. He wants to stay up until midnight tonight.

Mum keeps sitting at his side, stroking his hair, gently asking if he's tired at all. Dad offers to carry him upstairs piggyback-style and put him in his own bedroom, away from the others, a privilege unto itself. But Albus ignores them, planted firmly on the sofa under Grandma's afghan, eyes glued to the chiming clock.

A repeating dong – it is now eleven. One more hour to go.

The adults are chatting loudly in the next room, clinking glasses together and ringing in the new year early. Laughter breaks out every now and then, and it keeps Albus alert. He's going to make it.

Throughout his staring, his eyelids grow heavy, and his vision blurs slightly. He can feel himself growing lethargic, but he won't fall victim to sleep. New Year's Eve is too exciting for sleep.

Finally, he just stretches open his mouth, letting out a yawn. When it has passed, he smiles and stares once again at the clock, ready for midnight.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	9. Hannah

_A/N: This is one of my favorites to write, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Hannah hoped_

Neville is very aware of her condition and will often haphazardly rush her from one area to the bedroom, where he'll persuade her into resting until dinnertime. Hannah doesn't argue and lies in bed thoughtfully, running her hands lightly over the rise in her stomach. It arrived there so suddenly, it seems, and she wonders wickedly if it'll disappear just as quickly.

She thinks about this child at the least expected times of the day.

When she is cleaning the breakfast dishes.

When she is drying her hair after a shower.

When she is walking home from visiting with Ginny down the road. Ginny is expecting too, her baby due only weeks before Hannah's. They talk about their children growing up together and being the best of friends. It may be nice, having a friend since the womb.

She knows she'll love whatever baby she is given, but Hannah secretly desires a certain gender. She wants a little girl, one whose hair she can braid and comb, and whose body she can dress with the prettiest robes. Everyone warns her that girls are harder to raise, but Hannah doesn't worry about that now. She will fear the teenage years when they arrive, not before her child is even born.

Neville doesn't say much about it, but she knows he wants a baby girl too, someone who'll look up at him with all the admiration in the world and call him Daddy. They would be the happiest little trio, with each other, their smiling little girl and sunny home.

It is almost cruel to prefer a daughter over a son, but Hannah can't help but hope.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone who has read other stories of mine will know that Hannah and Neville's first child - in my world - was indeed a girl :D_

_Please review!_


	10. Remus

_Remus relaxed_

The Healer is inspecting his _son_ – he still isn't used to saying it – thoroughly and Remus holds his breath. The man is searching the baby for any positive signs of the father's condition.

So far, only Tonks' Metamorphmagus status has been inherited, and Remus hopes this is the only thing having been passed down. He can't imagine how life will be if word about another Lupin's werewolf status spreads. For the sake of his son, Remus prays that he will be fine.

"Little Teddy seems to be perfectly fine, Mr. Lupin," the Healer turns to him, packing away his instruments into a bag. "Only your wife's traits are clear to me. I'm sure he'll grow to be a strong, healthy young man."

"Thank you sir," Remus feels a sigh of relief escape from his throat. "I greatly appreciate it."

They shake hands and the Healer leaves the room. Remus approaches his son's bassinet and peeks over the side of it, staring down at Teddy's sleeping face. Brushing his hand against the baby's silken cheek, he felt his tense shoulders relax. All was well with his son.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	11. Tonks

_A/N: Here's yet another Teddy-related piece - I can't help myself!_

* * *

_Tonks communicated_

Teddy lies on his sky blue blankie, with each crease of the fabric perfectly smoothed out on the top of his parents' bed. He kicks his chubby legs in the air excitedly, the corners of his mouth nearly verging on a smile. He is two and a half weeks old today, and he is the center of Tonks' world.

"Who's Mummy's boy?" Tonks curls up next to her son so their eyes meet. He has Remus's eyes, but her ever-changing looks. Tonks grins and tickles the baby under the chin. Teddy blows a raspberry, arms flailing about.

Her son makes her laugh. During wartime, laughter has become a rarity to her, and she had nearly forgotten how to let out a gleeful giggle until Teddy came along. Smiling is now her way of conversing with him, he not having mastered spoken language yet, of course.

Tonks beams at her baby, and Teddy gurgles happily. For once in this bleak, bleak world, there is sunshine.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	12. Dean

_A/N: The very last of somewhat Teddy-related pieces. I promise this is the last one! Please review!_

* * *

_Dean relied_

Ted Tonks expresses no obvious emotion – Dean had clarified this after a week on the run with him. The older man speaks gruffly, works gruffly, and eats gruffly. Sometimes, when Dean is attempting to build them a shelter for the night, Ted sits nearby, throwing out criticism on what his companion is doing.

Ted falls asleep easily, and when his breathing is even and he is rolled over on his side, Dean lies awake, contemplating whether he should remain with Ted. They were at risk at the very moment by being together – two runaways together to capture are always better than one. But yet, Dean would never have made it out here for so long if he was on his own. Ted knew more about the wilderness and its secrets than anyone else he knew.

They continue on side by side, and eventually join forces with Dirk Cresswell and two goblins, all in hiding as well. These new accomplices keep to themselves, obviously bonded together by the time they had spent as a trio. Dean would have felt out of the loop if it were not for Ted; the two talked together after dinner each night, discussing Dean's life at Hogwarts and Ted's family back at home.

Dean doesn't like to admit it, but he is often frightened of his future journey and what's waiting for him up the road. But Ted, in his brief, grumpy way, makes him feel safe somehow. Dean trusts him, and expects good things from him.

And when Ted is killed, Dean is lost in the ugly world.


	13. Alice I

_Alice pretended_

Six-year-old Alice cradles her baby doll, kissing its nose and rocking it to sleep in her mother's wooden chair – the same one that Alice was rocked in as a baby.

Alice can't wait to have a real baby of her own. Mother says that only big girls can have babies, and you have to be married to be a mummy. Alice doesn't believe the latter, because Jenny Davis next door lives all alone and has a little daughter. Apparently, Mother is not always right. But until Alice has her own child, she pretends her doll is her kin.

Quietly, Alice peers around to assure that no one is watching, and then smiles down at her baby, its blank, painted-on eyes staring back at her. "Hello, darling," she coos. "I love you – you're mine. And I'm never, _ever_ going to leave you." She kisses its cheek once again, promising herself that she'll always be there for her real baby, whenever he or she comes.

About twenty years later, a six-year-old boy is led by the hand of his grandmother into a private wing at St. Mungo's. The boy averts his eyes downwards as he and Gran approach two beds. One occupies a sleeping man, the other a tired-looking woman with an unresponsive stare.

Gran begins talking loudly to the woman, but her grandson only stares helplessly at the bed occupant. His mother left him. She never wants him, never says she loves him.

Although the boy does not know, his mother has broken her promise.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	14. Hugo

_Hugo ruined_

Hugo stands at the top of the stairs, ears straining to catch the hushed conversation between his sister and mother down in the kitchen. It isn't all that hard to hear, as Rose occasionally breaks out into a shriek, only to be calmed down by Mum seconds later. Rose has become very verbal in her arguments ever since turning thirteen and becoming a 'hopeless case', as Dad once worded it.

"Mum! He completely totaled it! It's ruined!"

"Hush, Rose, it can be fixed…"

Hugo does not feel ashamed about spilling ink on Rose's best dress robe. She thinks he did it purposely. He's proud that his sister knows him so well. Because he is only eleven, Rose believes herself to be superior to him. Hugo doesn't mind. Nowadays, it's wonderful to him to even be noticed by Rose, at home or at school. His sister is growing up, leaving him behind in the dust. Deep down, he doesn't want boys to notice Rose, because they'll just take away the time with Rose that Hugo pretends to loathe, but truly loves.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	15. Bellatrix

_Bellatrix scared_

The warm bundle is placed in her cold, rigid arms almost unwillingly; by the look on her sister's face, Bellatrix suspects that Cissy doubts her baby is safe in his aunt's grip. But Bella ignores her, turns away from the newly-minted mother, and peers down at little Draco curiously.

Bella's eyes are black and hard, as they've been for as long as she can recall. The baby's eyes are piercing silver, and for awhile, the two sets of pupils stare each other down. Bellatrix installs in Draco his first sense of fear and confusion.

Her eyes are not the warm, blue ones he has been seeing when with his mother. These eyes seem deadly and threatening. Yet, Baby Draco does not know what this feeling inside him is. He glances up at this strange woman quizzically and lets out a wail, kicking his arms and legs.

Narcissa rushes to take her son, to soothe him, to calm his fears. Draco relaxes at the sight of her clear, friendly face.

Bellatrix, his scary aunt, merely guffaws.

* * *

_A/N: please review!_


	16. Ron

_Ron healed_

Rose continues to sniff as her father carefully murmurs a spell under his breath. The red cut on her knee stitches itself up, and Ron selects a pink-colored bandage from the emergency drawer Hermione has insisted on putting together. He rips open the waxy covering the bandage is in, and then peels it out, placing it expertly on Rose's faded injury.

"There, all better, Rosie," Ron rises from his kneeling position and lifts his daughter off the kitchen chair. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rose smiles through her vanishing tears. "You should work at the hospital, Daddy. You're like a Healer."

Ron hides his doubtful smirk and says to Rose, "Nah. For now, I'm just your special Healer."

"Just _mine_?"

"Yes. I'd rather heal you than any other wizard in the world."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updates - busy things came up. Please review!_


	17. Petunia

_Petunia kissed_

There are two babies at the dinner table this evening, for the first time. Two plastic plates. Two carefully cut-up portions of potato. Two sippy cups.

Vernon has a snarled look of disgust on his face as he shovels down his meat, murmuring about the future of two growing boys in the house. She sits at her seat meekly, listening to him, barely touching her food.

Her husband finishes supper in hurry, and then storms off to the next room without a word. She can hear the telly being switched on, and the sound of a newscast drowns out the silence.

Strange – the babies have been so quiet. Dudley is like his father, eating quickly, not bothering to screech of his delight like usual. The other boy – Harry – nibbles on his portion neatly, turning his head often, taking in the thoroughly sterilized kitchen. Occasionally, he stares at her with wide green eyes – her sister's eyes.

She feels the slightest bit of sorrow for this nephew of hers. A baby shouldn't lose both parents so suddenly, even though his parents were…_different_.

Vernon likes to run from emotions, only smirking or scowling. Dudley will wail his head off at the tiniest discomfort. Petunia is in between their emotional scales. She will not conceal them, like Vernon, but won't make them so obvious, like her son. Now, she is sorry and sad for this new arrival, and is the only one who is so.

To comfort Harry and make him feel belonged among her dysfunctional family, she steps forward and kisses his head simply, as if to apologize for them, and to say that everything will be all right.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	18. Seamus

_Seamus shivered_

He was huddled in the outskirts of a wood, with his mother and best friend Dean. The cool night wind moaned sadly, and Seamus found himself shivering, despite the handmade quilt wrapped around his shoulders. Flannel pajamas could apparently only keep you so warm.

In the distance, war cries could be heard, and the very sound of them caused Mrs. Finnigan to whimper uneasily and sidle closer to the two teenage boys she was accompanied by. Seamus could always recall his mum as an easily scared witch, one who took note of the slightest precautions. He was used to her becoming riveted by minor problems. He didn't even bother to believe her when she screeched that they needed to evacuate their campground. It took the raging flames outside the tent to convince Seamus.

Summer wasn't supposed to end this way – in fear, fire, and fret. He thought attending the Quidditch World Cup and seeing Ireland win would bring perfection to the end of summer, and well wishes for the upcoming school year. Now, he saw the uncertainty of wizards' safety nowadays. Who knew what could happen next after _this_?

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	19. Luna

_Luna dreamed_

At Hogwarts, students are allowed to do other things freely in class after taking an exam, as long as they keep their voices down to a dull roar. After McGonagall's murderous final is administered with ten minutes left of class, the group of fourth years chatter vividly among each other, ignoring the professor's threats of detention and House point deduction.

But one student sits at her desk quietly, with a whimsical smile on her face. Her blond-white hair is tied up in a loose bun; her jewelry is manufactured out of butterbeer bottle corks. The sunshine spills through the classroom's window, concealing her face in shadows.

The girl is Luna Lovegood. Other females, those clearly with more friends and admirable reputations, whisper cattily about her, but Luna does not respond to their hateful actions. Whether she has chosen to not bother or just doesn't care enough is unknown. Perhaps it's just _her_.

Perhaps when they gossip about her, she just enters another world. She slips on that incomparable smile and seems unresponsive. Maybe she thinks when they whisper. Maybe she concocts a whole other dimension, consisting of her deepest thoughts and fancies.

Or most likely, she simply _dreams_.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	20. Colin

_Colin gasped_

A crystal blue lake, overshadowed by the setting sun. The sky is a mix of pinks and oranges now, making the first years' faces aglow with their mystical color.

An approaching castle, the biggest formation he has ever seen. Flags wave atop of towers' rooftops, as if they are greeting them. _Hello. Welcome to your new world._

The boat glides through the water, untroubled, and it eases to a stop when it arrives at land. He is this much closer to it all.

But it is when he enters the Great Hall that he inhales, and then lets out a huge breath.

It is even more beautiful than they've all said.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	21. Marlene

_Marlene loved_

There was once a boy named Sirius Black, and he loved a girl named Marlene McKinnon. Maybe it was his first glance at her at their Sorting ceremony that drew him in, or the way she answered question after question in their Potions classes. He liked smart girls. But apparently, he soon realized, smart girls didn't like him.

He tried to win her over for five years, and finally in seventh, he just gave up. Marlene, no longer the bookish little girl she once was, then saw what she had been hiding from herself the past several years. Something about Sirius did attract her, and perhaps, just possibly, she did love him as he once did her.

But all hope was lost now. The school year ended, they graduated, and she was sent across the world for Auror training. By the time she returned to England, she was informed of James and Lily's engagement. The wedding came and went, and the only highlight of it she remembered was the dapper Sirius kissing a woman unknown to Marlene, as if she never had existed.

When Marlene sees the green light that late July evening, she sees Sirius's face – the only man she ever loved.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	22. Quirinus

_Quirrel served_

His scalp burns, hisses, and groans. His brain seems to ache at this thought of what is there now, but he must stay strong. He must stay loyal to his Master. The things that will happen if he does not…

Students giggle at his headpiece; the Weasley twins tossed snowballs at it the other day. He clamors at his turban when it gives off the slightest movement – his Master shall not be revealed.

Quirrel is the loyal servant.

The Dark Lord is his Master.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	23. Myrtle

_Myrtle prayed_

She sits in her dormitory alone, the buzzing chatter of her housemates distantly heard from the common room. She is curled up on her bed quietly, hands folded calmly in her lap. She is angry inside, but does not like to show emotion. Emotion shows weakness. With Olive Hornby only just downstairs, waiting to come and terrorize her even more, Myrtle can't be weak. She has to keep her chin up and ignore her taunts.

She doesn't know where home is for her now. She received a letter from Mum yesterday – the divorce is finalized. Mum still won't tell her where Dad has gone. At school, the others ignore her as usual, and some tease her to death, like Olive. She's lost in herself now, unsure of whose face that is in the mirror…

Maybe there's someone up in the skies, maybe there's not. Talking to no one is a sure sign of insanity. But Myrtle clasps her hands together even more, murmuring under her breath…

"Please keep Dad safe. And Mum…let her know I love her. And me…"

She pauses.

"Please tell me my life won't always be this bad."

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	24. Oliver

_Oliver impressed_

His mind has melted to putty when he is in the air. Quaffles are thrown at him and he instantly blocks them without thought. Block one. Block two. Block three.

His time is up. He's asked to wait in the stands while others try out. Some of these hopefuls are older than him, others younger. He isn't worried about the young ones exceeding him in talent – he knows he's at least better than them. He becomes slightly worried when seeing that slim fifth-year expertly block shots, but he must stay confident.

Charlie Weasley, the captain of the team, pleases him, grinning approvingly as Oliver makes to leave at the end of the tryouts. "Nice job there, Wood. You really surprised us."

And Oliver smiles for the rest of the day, because now, he must have _had _to make the team…

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! Keep them coming, if you please! :)_


	25. Parvati

_Parvati bled_

A metallic taste fills her mouth and Parvati spits out the blood oozing from her cut lip, not caring when it lands on her robes – her clothing has been through worse today. All around her, the dead and injured lie, and she feels guilty of her mostly unmarred state.

Her eyes trail over the long line of bodies – some are stirring, others stay still. Mothers, sisters, and girlfriends are bending over their loved ones, trying to hide tears as they nurse them.

Parvati hates death and good-byes. She knows they're another inevitable part of life she will meet again but now it's worse than ever. So many eyelids have closed for the last time and in other catastrophic cases, hearts stopped with eyes wide open. Nearly every face she sees among the deceased is familiar, whether she knew it personally or only by sight. She wonders if she can make it through this night without these bodies haunting her.

Their side – the underdog – has triumphed. She is safe now. But inside, she can feel an ache as her heart starts to bleed with sorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	26. Teddy

_Teddy questioned_

"So Mum could change her hair color just like me?"

"Dad was a _werewolf_?"

"But _how_ Harry rise from the dead?"

Andromeda sits musingly, entertained by Teddy's eagerness to uncover these answers. He is seven years old now and has discovered the scrapbook of his parents before his birth. He wants to know everything, even what Andromeda knows will hurt him the most.

Someday when he's away at school, he'll learn about the greater horror within these questions – death, bloodshed, war. The least Andromeda can do for the time being is protect him from that repulsion. He must have a carefree childhood – he must be allowed to _be_ a child.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	27. Rose

_Rose was surprised_

"The day Daddy lets Scorp come to the Burrow for a visit is the day he roots against the Cannons, Dom," Fifteen-year-old Rose curled up on her bed, looking dismayed. Out of habit, she peered back down towards the snapshot in her hand, the one of her and Scorpius at Hogsmeade the past school year.

Her nineteen-year-old cousin Dominique was toying with her hair in the mirror hanging on the wall, clearly entertained by Rose's current crisis. "Your dad has to come around sometime, Rosie. He'll see that Scorpius is different from his father, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose bemoaned. "You haven't had the perfect dating experiences yourself, you know."

"Don't mention that," Rose could see Dominique grit her teeth in the mirror. "But aside from that, I know these things."

Rose didn't believe her and finally declared it safe to go back downstairs and see if the yelling feud between her father and grandmother had stopped yet.

Entering the Burrow's kitchen, her father met her, looking defeated and murmuring curses under his breath. "Rosie, never pick a fight with your grandmother – you'll lose for sure." He began walking past her, but then stopped unwillingly. "And Rose…let me know when the Malfoy boy can come over." And her father disappeared into the next room.

Rose's jaw only dropped in shock.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! This isn't my best chapter, but what is to come is much better! Thanks for all the support._


	28. Bill

_Bill shared _

When he is recuperating from Greyback's bites, Fleur sits by his side without fail. "Fleur, you don't have to stay with me. Go get some rest."

His fiancée shakes her head wrathfully. "No, Bill, eet doesn't bother me. 'Ere, 'ave some more pumpkin juice."

When she's there, Bill tries to conceal the pain surging through his body. Fleur appears to have grown accustomed to his disfigured face and is no longer afraid of it, but Bill fears he'll give her nightmares; that is, if she ever takes his advice and goes to bed. Fleur doesn't deserve being haunted by her own fiancé's ugly face.

"Eet iz not ugly," Fleur assures firmly several times. "But I love _you_, Bill, not your face."

But sometimes he can't resist and a groan escapes from his mouth. He honestly doesn't want to illustrate ache but that time, it just slips out. Next to him, Fleur cringes, but takes his hand, squeezing it soothingly. "Do not be afraid, Bill. I'm not."

He bites his lip, trying to wrestle away the feeling anyways. However, the last ounce of his strength diminishes, and Bill cowers, clutching Fleur's petite hand tightly.

And he shares his pain with her.

* * *

_A/N: This was actually a favorite of mine to write! It is meant to take place shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts in the sixth book when Bill's harmed by Greyback. Please review!_


	29. Katie

_Katie obeyed_

As her butterbeer travels smoothly down her throat, Katie closes her eyes, relishing in the calmness of the atmosphere. She loves Hogsmeade weekends. They are a time when she can overlook schoolwork and interpersonal drama, and just have fun with her friends.

"You – Katie Bell, come here."

As she hears her name, Katie's mind suddenly feels lethargic. She is confused of what she is doing, yet remembers where she is. Curiously, she turns her head to find Madam Rosmerta waving her over.

Next to Katie, Leanne pokes her. "Go over, she's calling you."

Katie obeys. She has always given in easily to people.

Rosmerta's handing her a package, giving her directions. Katie wants to know what's in the package. "Nothing you'd be worried about, dear" is Rosmerta's response.

"Just take it to them, girl." The parcel is propelled into her arms. "Now go!"

And Katie obeys.

* * *

_A/N: This is meant to be the scene when Rosmerta sets the Imperius Curse on Katie in Half-Blood Prince and gives her the package with the cursed necklace. I believe in the book she finds the package another way, but let's just pretend this is AU. :) Please review!_


	30. Draco

_Draco regretted_

Countless scholars and wise men advise the weak not to live in the past. They all claim doing so will lead to failure, unhappiness, a breakdown.

It's been a year since the final battle. Somehow, he knows he's just as lost as a person whose loved one perished in the fight. He has fallen to the bottom of society – anyone who worked alongside_ Him_ is a disgrace now.

He sees his parents occasionally, but they are just as stiff and unnatural as he is. Lucius is struggling to reach the top once more. Narcissa doesn't care about social placement; she attempts to rekindle her relationship with her sister Andromeda. Draco doesn't feel like he belongs among them anymore. They are still Dark, deep inside. A new world dawned, and with no proper place for the Malfoys in it.

Draco cannot hide from the mark on his forearm. Nearly no one knows about it but him and his family, and perhaps Potter. It is a tattoo, having scarred that skin for life. How can he live in the present when his entire past of mistakes and power is etched there?

He stares at his Dark Mark once more and regrets the day he allowed for it to be placed there. It has shattered his whole world.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	31. Ginny

_Ginny was excited_

Only an hour left. Half an hour…twenty minutes…

He'll always be there. He _understands_, he _cares_…

"Miss Weasley, your homework…"

She doesn't register the grade on top of her parchment – it is just a letter to her. Only ten minutes left…

"Class dismissed!"

She snatches her books, hurries out the door. She runs the way to her dormitory and locks herself in so her roommates don't interrupt. She has been waiting for this all day…

The notebook is withdrawn and flipped open to a haphazard page. And Ginny writes. _Hello Tom, how are you today?_

She waits eagerly for a reply.

_I'm well, Ginny. I'm here._

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	32. Harry

_A/N: Hello! I know it's been awhile but here is a new piece! I'll try to update more because SUMMER IS COMING! Yay!_

* * *

_Harry returned_

Coming back to Hogwarts delivers guilt to him; it was like his duty to protect it during war, and he failed to do so. It is a mess of fright and chaos - it is a living hell.

After the Final Battle, he is introduced to several younger students who snuck back onto school grounds to fight. Terror is evident in their eyes, a fear not even Harry carried at their age. Some of the girls break into tears upon meeting him, and they weep of a lost family member or friend, how they've been so afraid, so alone. Harry feels relevant to them in a way, having also sensed that the weight of the world is on his shoulders, that it's up to him to make things right.

But coming back is like a homecoming. His teachers are like parents, approaching him to shake his hand appreciatively or even pull him into an embrace. His peers are his siblings, sharing with him stories of what happened when Harry was gone.

Returning to Hogwarts, no matter how torn it is, is returning home.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! :)_


	33. Angelina

_A/N: I'm not quite fond of this one. Angelina was a bit hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Angelina prevented_

Loving Fred was what made her believe in fairy tale endings. She never believed that other people could bring out the best in her, but Fred proved her thoughts wrong. She could be herself with him, have no limitations, and be as bold or timid or happy as she wanted to be. There weren't many people in her life that she could be that way with. She was in love with Fred, a deep, deep love that Angelina deemed as everlasting. Her exterior might lead to her classification as a tomboy, but she was truly a romantic at heart.

The loss of him numbed her, causing her to feel nothing inside. She never assumed death could affect her, _hurt _her, so badly. It seemed that anyone she ever loved leaves her to toughen her outer shell. She's supposed to learn from this trauma, but _how_?

Angelina never meant to fall in love with George – that was the very last thing she wanted to do. He reminds her of Fred, but is his own person on the inside. But she mustn't be harmed again – running away from it _is _the right move, isn't it? She _must _put off these new feelings, for her own sake…

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	34. Arthur

_Arthur gazed_

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione's voice rang from the doorway and he turned in response to his name.

"Really, Hermione, you'll be my daughter-in-law soon – call me Arthur," he curved back to the machine on the desk in front of him, gazing wondrously at it. "Sorry, what did you say you called this brilliant thing?"

His son's fiancée came up next to him and switched on the appliance. He oohed at the flashing lights that appeared. "Magnificent!"

"It's a computer," Hermione was clearly enjoying his awe. "My parents just hooked it up the other day. You can access nearly any type of information and do practically anything you want on it."

"_Really_?" Arthur's eyes broadened in surprise. "And how does it do that? Have you Muggles found a way to create your own magic?"

"In a way," Hermione smiled, "I suppose it is magic."

Arthur gawked at the computer, his pupils bright with a childish light. Fancy that, the Muggles have their own magic…

* * *

_A/N: In my world, I have Ron and Hermione's wedding set in 2003. This piece is supposed to take place at Hermione's parents' home, where Arthur and Molly are having dinner with the Grangers and Ron. I hope I did Mr. Weasley justice! Please review!_


	35. Minerva

_A/N: I know it's been awhile; I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it! I particularly like this one._

* * *

_Minerva chose_

Her sister glanced at her, smiling circumspectly. "Father won't be very pleased when you tell him, Minnie."

"It's my life, Gwyneth," she snapped back, tired of the constant nagging her older sister bestowed upon her. "When was it ever a law that I had to work at the Ministry instead of doing what I loved?"

"With Father, it might as well be a law," Gwyneth replied wittily. "Honestly, is this really what…"

As her voice trailed off, Minerva noiselessly morphed into her trademark tabby cat, peering back at Gwyneth with a cocked head, as if daring her to question her any further.

Her sister finally sighed and rose from her armchair, beginning her walk to the doorway. "All right then. Don't come crying to me when those students drive you mad."

As the door closed behind Gwyneth, Minerva let loose a small smile as she reverted to her natural state and then sat down at her desk. After dipping her quill pen into an ink bottle, she began writing.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I will happily accept the position of Transfiguration professor…_

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	36. Scorpius

_Scorpius winked_

Girls like dangerous men. They enjoy the thrill and curiosity experienced when with them. They fall to the state of vulnerability and let amorous words flow out of their mouths if a mischievous male gives them attention.

Scorpius is not a bad boy. He is Draco Malfoy's son, so people expect him to be bad. And sometimes, he must be bad. He is a Slytherin – troublesome behavior is what they are notorious for, although the House isn't limited to wealthy purebloods nowadays. Hell, Scorpius is a _disappointment _as a Slytherin. He'll never be as smirking and heartless as some of his classmates are.

But he can pretend to be a womanizer, just for fun. So, in the middle of Transfiguration, Scorpius catches Rose Weasley's eye, gives her a little leer, and winks charismatically.

Behind that wink, he can hide how he truly feels.

* * *

_A/N: Not my favorite one, but I'm just glad some of my writers' block wore off. Please review, it'll get me more motivated to write more!_


	37. Romilda

_Romilda sighed _

Green eyes. _Adorable._

Ruffled black hair. _Mysterious. _

Occasional arrogant ways. _Bloody attractive. _

Electrifying presence. _Will these butterflies stop?_

A friend calls her name and Romilda snaps out of her daze. Her eyes once again peek over at him and she lets out a deep, girlish sigh. She begins scribbling away at her parchment again, thankful for this distraction from schoolwork.

_Mrs. Romilda Potter…Mrs. Harry Potter…Romilda Vane-Potter…_

* * *

_A/N: Please review! _


	38. Kingsley

_Kingsley guarded _

When was there a time in his life when he did not protect or look after?

He protected Sirius Black for the several years the innocent man was to stay undercover, throwing out false sources of where he may be. Defending the Muggle Prime Minister remains as one of his proudest accomplishments - the idea of Kingsley being invaluable to the leader's safety is comforting. He kept a close eye on the Weasley family during the war years, eventually saving the majority of guests at the eldest son's wedding by sending his Patronus with word of the Ministry falling and Death Eaters approaching. To most, Kingsley Shacklebolt would be seen as a strong, fearless man with no regrets.

But he recalls watching over his mother devotedly in his late teens – his frail, sickly mother who barely had the strength to murmur a housecleaning spell. He successfully completed school from home while caring for her, but had no choice than to leave her at St. Mungo's while he went away to Auror training. He would return from a year and a half abroad just in time to be with his mum as she slowly entered mortality.

It is the only time in which Kingsley has failed, and it is the one memory permanently etched into his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	39. Cho

_Cho was tempted_

She's incredibly tempted to hate Ginny Weasley now as she spots her kissing Harry outside the Great Hall. She knows she _should _abhor Ginny at the time, even if she and Harry were never officially together. She knows she _should _be desolate and miserable, but surprisingly, she feels all right.

She knows she should deserve _someone _after Cedric and for a while that someone seemed to be Harry. For a while, she was positive it'd be Harry. She was sure that she'd quickly forget Cedric and all would be well again.

But Harry is a hero, and to her, Cedric was one, too. Heroes always fall somewhere along the line – it's an inevitable fact. She has learned that the lovers of heroes can't be faint of heart like she is. Maybe, just perhaps, she just cannot be compatible with gallant types.

But she's still somewhat tempted to administer some hate…

* * *

_A/N: A bit of an odd one, no doubt about it. I just felt guilty about not updating in a while and wanted to post something, hence this piece..._

_Thanks so much for the support and reviews! Care to leave some more TLC? Hehe. _


	40. Charlie

_A/N: Long time, no see. I am sooo sorry for this delay. School is far too time-consuming. Hopefully, my faithful reviewers from before will still voice their opinions! Please do, I'd be so grateful!_

* * *

_Charlie blushed_

"Don't be shy there, Weasley, pull up a chair and grab a glass." The ambiguously charming girl grins at him, tossing back her long, ebony hair. He'd never tell her this, but he always wants to see her natural state, if she even has one. But he certainly favors some of her looks over others; this darker, poignant visage doesn't suit her at all.

"Nah, you two don't need me hanging around." He shuffles his feet and tries not to make eye contact with Tonks or her date. He's vaguely jealous of that boy, an unfamiliar Hufflepuff who she seems to know well. Something about her is so appealing, so real – who wouldn't want to be with her?

"I insist," Tonks says unfalteringly. The boy sitting with her inquisitively raises an eyebrow, but keeps quiet. He probably knows that Charlie is just a friend, a devout admirer who is allured by her.

"Uh, right then…" He drags a chair over from a vacant table and joins them at their table. From the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, the barmaid calls out to him – does he want a drink? Perhaps a bite to eat? No thank you, ma'am, he's fine.

"Don't be a stranger, Charlie." Tonks humorously punches his arm. "Things are far too dull without you around."

He ducks his head, gluing his eyes to the snowy ground. Hiding behind his fiery red bangs, she hopefully can't see him flush violently...

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	41. Fleur

_A/N: There is some swearing in this one, but I purposely put it in French - and I got the translation from a website, so I apologize for any error._

* * *

_Fleur slapped_

"_Vous baiser_!" Fleur swears viciously as she smacks away Roger Davies's hand. "'Ow _dare_ you try zat with me!"

The foolish boy jerks his hand away from her reach. "Damnit it, woman! I wasn't even trying to~"

"But zat eez what you were sinking!"

He rattles off a string of profanities before storming down the hall. Fleur's fists unconsciously clench, but she resolutely relaxes her hands. He is not worth getting angry over; he's not even worth crying over.

However, as Fleur returns to the Beauxbatons carriages as ladylike as possible, she greatly wishes that she would have had the chance to slap Roger in the face.

* * *

_A/N: 'Sinking' is supposed to be thinking - I've seen Fleur say it this way in many stories, but I didn't catch on to it right away. And thank you all so much for the reviews! _


	42. Frank

_Frank watched_

Frank likes the library because of its high, formidable shelves filled to the brim with books. He does consider himself studious, and he'll often go here to do homework and tutor the first-years. But he has recently discovered a new reason to love the still, erudite atmosphere.

Here, hidden behind piles of books and hunched over his parchment, he can witness others' doings without them noticing him. For awhile, this key to the world is unimportant to him. Besides, it's wrong to eavesdrop.

But then, one day, a familiar sound fills his ears. He looks up and spots Alice Quigley across the aisle. The sunlight wafting in through the window makes her already golden hair glow and she's laughing, clutching a textbook in her hand. Frank smiles timidly; if only he had the nerve to get up and talk to her…

Then he sees what she's so mirthful over. Remus Lupin appears next to her, his cheeks bright red as an entire shelf of books falls by his feet. "Bugger, Pince will be on us in a second…"

Frank's heart sinks as Alice kneels down to help him pick up the books. He watches as the two exchange an unreadable, but heartbreaking, look.

* * *

_A/N: I felt quite guilty about not updating this in some time, so here's just a fun chapter for your enjoyment. If you're still reading, please-please-please leave a review :) It'd make my day. And yes, this is a shy, fifteen-year-old Frank Longbottom pining after Alice, who - in my world - briefly dated Remus when they were in school. In no way am I supporting an AU pairing - anyone who reads my stories knows how much I love the Longbottoms :D_


	43. Lily II

_Lily hugged_

"Prince Charming show up yet, Lils?"

Lily turned away from the window and scowled at her brother. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, James. Don't pretend like you weren't doing the same thing waiting for Alice before."

James flushed for a moment, but retorted quickly. "That's different, we're actually dating. You're not even going out with Cedric Burke."

"_Yet_."

James had opened his mouth for another witty reply, but Alice called him from the next room. Without a second look at Lily, he left and she was alone at the window once again.

Cedric was special to her, no matter what James said. She had had her fair share of boyfriends before, but all of them had hurt her in some way or another. Cedric was different. She couldn't put her finger on how, but both her heart and mind told her to stay by his side. _Gladly_, she thought.

She blinked and there he was, walking up the path with his informal air that she loved so. She couldn't wait now. She bolted towards the door and flew down the path, flinging her arms around him, with no reservations.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for last chapter's reviews. Please leave more :) And Cedric is Cho's son, awkwardly enough - she married a Muggle._


	44. Ernie

_Ernie wasted_

Their wedding is a small affair, mostly only friends because of the lack of family both have. Hannah walks down the aisle on her own, independent as always. She is dressed more sophisticatedly than he's ever seen her – her train seems to go on for miles and her hair has been done up in elaborate curls. Someone – probably Susan – has helped her apply makeup, a foreign practice to Hannah. This bride is one of Ernie's best friends, but he barely recognizes the women walking by.

He remembers how often he tried to tell her the truth back in school, how embarrassed he'd be when looking her in the eye. But then she'd say something completely irrelevant and make him laugh, make him forget what he was even thinking about. Ernie always assumed that one day, he'd muster up the courage to divulge his true feelings and be relieved of the constant weight on his shoulders.

But one day, he woke up and realized that he had run out of time. She was with Neville now. She was happy with Neville. After her mother's death, Ernie learned that it now took a lot for Hannah to be happy.

As he watches Hannah and Neville recite their vows, he mulls over the amount of time he wasted on her.

* * *

_A/N: A tad bit longer than usual, but I liked how it turned out. Please review!_


	45. Astoria

_Astoria paused_

The floorboard creaks under her feet and Astoria ignores the noise, sneaking on her tiptoes to the door of her father's study. Voices whiz through the heavy wooden door, quick and violent enough to be heard if she is in the right spot. Astoria finally crouches down next to the doorframe, pressing her ear against the wall.

"…It's too damn scary, Ralph, I won't have it! I _won't _raise my daughters around this! It was _different _before, we didn't have these commitments~"

"You're a coward, Melanie, the Dark Lord won't hear of it!"

"To hell with what He thinks! How can you put Him before your own daughters?"

Astoria squeezes her stuffed bunny, burying her face in its soft fabric. There is too much yelling around here nowadays. Why must Mummy and Daddy yell? Why are they angry? Are they upset with her? What did she do?

Her thoughts are interrupted by an itch in her nose. She tries to hold it – she wrinkles her nose and looks up to the ceiling desperately, but the sneeze escapes. Gasping, she bits her lips and her breathing almost seems to stop, as she waits for a reaction from behind the door.

The voices pause. She waits again, but the child in her dominates, and Astoria stands up and runs away.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! My stupid school got the best of me again, but now it's summer, so I will write some more. :)_


End file.
